Spiffy
Spiffy is the main protagonist and hero of the Spiffy series and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is Goop. Biography PRINCE OF PARTYING A perky green pterodactyl living inside a magic storybook, Spiffy makes the best of life by, what else: partying! He and his fellow Party Monster friends constantly band together to stop the likes of Smolgor, while playing some minigames along the way. Spiffy is one of the few Party Monsters with access to the Party-Bot, a 10 foot mech with wicked powers. THE LEGACY OF SPIFFY *''Spiffy Party'' Arcade Opening Spiffy's story opens in Partyopolis as Spiffy, Fishstick, and Cleoa are talking. Fishstick claims he has found a treasure map that leads to the Lost City of Dancelantis. Spiffy and Cleoa think he's joking before Noctly passes by and inspects the map. He confirms that it is real, and Spiffy decides to set off for the lost city. Rival Name: Goop Reason: As Spiffy searches for the lost city, he comes across Goop, who is also searching intently for something. Spiffy offers to throw a little party with him, since Goop is obviously frustrated and Spiffy wants to cheer him up. Goop tells Spiffy to scram, but Spiffy tells him to stop being a party pooper. Spiffy zooms up to Goop on a hoverboard and offers to party one last time, since Spiffy isn't in a hurry. Goop gets angry at Spiffy and starts a fight. Connection: Both Goop and Spiffy are franchises created by Justin Wolfe. Goop and Spiffy are also each, in their own way, the first Toshiko character. Goop is the first character created specifically for a video game franchise, while Spiffy is the first character created in general, as he was created back during the time when Toshiko was a cartoon studio. Goop and Spiffy both come from very cartoony games with various fantasy elements. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Spiffy returns to his friends, having not found the lost city. Noctly then says he knew the map was fake and tricked Spiffy into going on a "wild city chase". Cleoa chatises him, but he apologizes. The cutscene ends with Spiffy and friends leaving to go to a party, which coincidentally, is themed around temples and lost cities. Gameplay For information on Spiffy's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Spiffy Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Dance Machine:' Breakdances on the floor. *'Loud and Clear:' Blows on a noise-maker. *'Party King:' Lifts up a Party Sphere, but he collapses and gets crushed by it. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"It's party time!" **"Time to party!" **"Anyone bring the dip?" *'Pre-Match:' **"I'm ready to party!" **"Come on, Steampunk!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Not a Party Favor." **"Nice Party Favors!" **"I could have some fun with this." **"Neat!" **"Thanks, Pete!" **"What's a party without presents?" **"Hip hip hooray!" **"Party in my Pocket!" *'Successful KO:' **"Don't be a party pooper!" **"Victory Dance!" **"If only Fishstick were here!" **"I'm tearing up the dance floor!" **"Wahoo!" **"I'm a pretty spiffy guy!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Move to the music!" *'Respawn:' **"Can't keep a good Party Monster down!" **"I'm flyin' free!" **"I'm the Party Master!" **"Yeeowch!" **"I'm back, party people!" **"A little too rough!" **"Spiffy's gettin' jiggy!" **"Time for the show!" *'Using Party-Bot:' **"I'm a lean, green, party machine!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Dance Party:' Spiffy does his Victory Dance from Spiffy Party. *'Choo Choo:' Spiffy rides onstage on Steampunk. *'Do Me A Favor:' Spiffy pops out of a Party Sphere. *'Fly Guy:' Spiffy flies onstage. Winning Screen *'Party Master:' Spiffy dances with Fishstick and Cleoa. *'Dancing, Yeah!': Spiffy strikes a pose under a discoball. *'Berry Muncher:' Spiffy takes a bite out of a berry. *'Looking Good:' Spiffy slicks his hair back, as if with gel. Losing Screen *If using Party Master: Spiffy stands looking sad. *If using Dancing, Yeah!: A discoball falls on Spiffy's head. *If using Berry Muncher: Spiffy stares in disgust at a Poisonberry. *If using Looking Good: Spiffy stands and shrugs with a confused look. Result Screen *'Win:' Spiffy smiles and dances. *'Lose:' Spiffy looks down and sniffs in sadness. Theme Music Party Master Costumes Party Monster The default appearance of Spiffy: Spiffy wearing a party hat. *His default appearance; yellow hat with red dots. *Blue hat with green dots. *Purple hat with yellow dots. *White hat with pink dots. Party Fighter Spiffy wears his fighter headband, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance; a black headband. *White headband. *Purple headband. *Blue headband. Party Tux Spiffy wears his tuxedo, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance; a black tuxedo with red bowtie. *White tuxedo with black bowtie. *Striped tuxedo with white bowtie. *Red tuxedo with blue bowtie. Trivia *Spiffy is the first character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, his wings are highlighted dark green. Gallery SpiffyPortrait.png|Portrait PartyFighter.png|Party Fighter PartyTux.png|Party Tux Category:Spiffy (Franchise) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters